


Странные девчонки

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Multi, Psychodelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двенадцать коротких зарисовок про разных женщин на флоте и историй, которые делают их такими, какие они есть.</p><p>Перевод фика Jennifer-Oksana "Strange Little Girls".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странные девчонки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Little Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19843) by Jennifer-Oksana. 



> Бета переводчика: Zanuda

1\. «Новая эра» (Лора Розлин)  
_Страсть течет в ней кровавой рекой._

И только когда тело предало ее – только тогда Лора поняла, как уютно ей было в собственной шкуре, как комфортно. Только тогда Лора поняла, что перспектива умереть вызывает в ней не печаль, а гнев.  
Бешенство. И что самое странное: эта предсмертная ярость сделала ее лидером, сделала ее настоящей, более живой, чем она могла даже мечтать.  
Умирание заставило ее ожить и засиять, и даже в то мгновение неотвратимой смерти, когда ее выгнуло в нелепой пародии на момент экстаза, она не сдавалась. Она продолжала бороться, и Смерти так и не удалось получить свое; только тогда она обмякла на постели, изнуренная и мокрая, как если бы Смерть все же овладела ей.  
Но, только ощутив поцелуй на своем обнаженном плече, Лора поняла, как ей недоставало прикосновений своего возлюбленного.  
И она готова была сказать да, да, сейчас, отбросить свой прагматизм и поддаться страсти, которая отражалась в ее учащенном пульсе, в ее горячем живом гневе.  
Она обернулась и жадно прильнула губами к ищущим ее губам, будто стараясь захватить еще глоток жизни.  
Да. Да. Да. 

2\. «97 Бонни и Клайд» (Элен Тай)  
_Теперь она мертва, и пытается помнить только любовь._

_Если бы сайлоны никогда не появлялись, она никогда не умерла бы так._  
Если бы сайлоны никогда не появлялись, она никогда не поняла бы, что любит его.  
О чем же ей сожалеть? О том, что она мертва, или о том, что и не подозревала, как сильно любит собственного мужа? Если только мертвые могут сожалеть, а Элен в этом не уверена.  
Но это уже ничего не меняет. Она не выбирала смерть, чтобы узнать, что она любит Сола и он любит ее, и она не выбирала жизнь, в которой никогда не узнала бы, как сильно может любить.  
Элен не знает, о чем именно ей сожалеть. 

3\. «Странная девчонка» (Гера Агатон)  
_В ее мыслях всегда идет медленный бесконечный дождь._

Кошмары заставляют ее просыпаться. Кошмары говорят ей, кто она такая. Гера не может этого вспомнить, но в кошмарах ей видится то, что происходило, когда ее звали иначе, когда она была другой маленькой девочкой. Девочкой, которая могла бы быть счастливой.  
Они показывают ей, как оградить себя от кошмаров, и Гера проецирует школу, заполненную счастливыми детьми, и двух женщин, которых она и знает, и не знает.  
Они говорят ей никогда больше этого не делать. Но Гера все равно делает.  
Они говорят, что всему виной ее человеческая кровь, но жаждут обладать ею. Всем им нужна ее человеческая часть, все они отчаянно тянутся к ней своими несовершенными, дефектными сердцами.  
Гере хочется понять вселенную, но она не может сделать это, не поняв саму себя. Понять тот уголок своего разума, в котором всегда идет война, и мама не может встать, мама вставай, мама вставай, пойдем, мама вставай.  
Они говорят, что мама – вовсе не ее мама, а предатель-восьмерка, исполняющая божественную волю. Гера верит им, но ее мать – вовсе не ее мама, ее мама живет только в ее снах.  
Она ныряет в них глубоко, пытаясь понять. Она становится все искусней в этом.  
Но все это бессмысленно, пока Гера не встречает женщину из своих снов. Та кажется куда более уставшей, сейчас она заложник, но это не меняет того, кто она такая.  
Женщина, которая ей не мама, но могла бы быть сестрой, единственная, кто знает, как бурлит сайлонская кровь, и что в человеческой шкуре куда лучше. Она тихо смотрит на Геру и просто знает.  
\- Она умерла, и это моя вина, - говорит женщина. Гере не нужно даже спрашивать. –  
Мне жаль, что я так чудовищно подвела вас обеих.  
\- Ты как я? – спрашивает Гера, не в силах побороть дрожь в голосе. Наконец-то она все поймет. – Мы с тобой семья?  
\- Нас объединяет кровь, - отвечает женщина. – И мы обе знаем, что значило бы полностью утратить человечность.  
\- Это не ответ, - произносит Гера, и ей так отчаянно хочется иметь собственную семью, что ноет сердце.  
\- Другого ответа у меня нет, - говорит женщина. – Решай сама. 

_4\. «Наслаждайся тишиной» (ДиАнна Бирс)  
_Вот что помогало ей, заставляло идти вперед с высоко поднятой головой__

Ее никто не любит, это правда.  
В то мгновение, когда ДиАнна впервые взяла ребенка у Балтара и Каприки, она осознала, насколько никто не любит ее. И что она тоже никого не любит. Никогда никого не любила.  
Даже никогда не понимала, почему все считают, что это печально и жалко, а не правильно и умно.  
Любовь кажется ей беспорядочной и непонятной, но она готова признать, что Гера изменила все. Ей хочется защитить Геру, и не потому, что та первая из нового поколения детей Господа, не назло человеческой расе, не потому, что этот ребенок – нечто новое и небывалое.  
Она тянется к Гере, потому что любит ее. Любовь – единственное, что нужно ДиАнне, и она готова убить кого угодно, готова унизиться до любой лжи, чтобы добиться любви – единственного, что нужно ДиАнне.  
Малыш вдыхает и выдыхает, а у ДиАнны ноет сердце. Как это могло занять так долго? Как ей могло понадобиться столько времени, чтобы понять, когда жить осталось так мало? 

5\. «Я не влюблена» (Кара Трейс)  
_Однажды она тоже перестанет любить тебя. И это разобьет тебе сердце._

Ее муж спит на «Астрал Квин» в одиночестве.  
Ли со своей женушкой снова воюют; Ди не потерпит никаких пышнозадых красоток, а он постоянно заглядывается на других.  
Хило любит Афину так сильно, что не по себе становится, и ей никак не удается поговорить с ним.  
И никто даже не собирается подобраться и дать Таю под зад.  
Кара все равно всех их ненавидит. Все должно было получиться совсем не так. Долбаные манекены. Долбаная вселенная. Долбаное все.  
Все они должны были вымереть от чумы. Так было бы лучше всего. И теперь Старбак постоянно думает, из-за какого же ублюдка – любителя тостеров – война до сих пор продолжается.  
Она скоро погибнет в этой войне и только рада этому. Никаких больше мыслей о тех, кого она разочаровала или заставила себя разлюбить. Адама разлюбил ее, и она разлюбила его. Розлин никогда ее не любила, и прекрасно, потому что это бесило Ли, а Ли предпочел бы воевать со своей женушкой. Хило и Афина никого не любят так, как друг друга, Тай – мерзкий псих, а Кэт ее ненавидит.  
А Сэм… нет. Она не будет даже думать о том, что он найдет какой-то простой выход. Наверное, он думает, что она трахалась с Леобеном, как Элен Тай с Кэвилом, чтобы выбраться из тюрьмы. Будто ему не наплевать, умрут коллаборационисты быстро или медленно.  
Он перестал любить ее, когда она показала ему Кейси. Так что и она больше не любит его. Все кончено. Она любила его, сражалась за него, а когда он был ей нужен, он распсиховался, потому что решил, что она трахается с тостерами.  
Ей такая любовь не нужна. И Кара знает, как это бывает.  
Так что ей остается любить только неизбежную смерть. Смерть не отречется от нее. Даже когда осознает, насколько Кара недостойна любви. Смерть примет ее все равно. 

6\. «Гремучие змеи» (Кэт)  
_Она не знает, кому куртка принадлежала раньше. Никто не хватился ее после вечеринки, и она решила, что ей куртка идет_

Иногда Кэт рвет перед вылетами. Даже сейчас.  
А спросить ее, что она бы хотела сделать со своей жизнью, если б не было долбаных сайлонов, долбаной войны и всей этой долбаной хрени, - она не смогла бы ответить. Разве что – что хотела бы продолжать летать. Она не бросила бы старика и свою службу.  
Об этом она размышляет, наклонившись над унитазом и выблевывая свой ланч. Не то чтобы была особая разница между этим и гадостью, которой их кормят. Но она не знает, что предпочла бы делать вместо того, чтобы выблевать ланч и пойти патрулировать флот.  
Это ее жизнь. И ей нравится ее жизнь, нравятся Рейстрек и Хотдог и полная чушь, которую они несут. Она ненавидит Кару, но проще жить, когда можно ненавидеть Старбак. Старбак под рукой, так что Кэт может понять, насколько лучше ей надо быть.  
И пока у Кэт есть Кара, чтобы ссориться, ненавидеть и быть лучше нее, она знает, что продолжает идти вперед.  
А все остальное можно просто спустить в унитаз, как ее дурацкий долбаный ланч. 

7\. «Время» (Мертвые)  
_Дело не только в том, что годы больше ничего не значат для нее, и что снам и улице не дотянуться до нее._

Число мертвых превосходит число живых в пропорции шестьсот тысяч к одной. За плечами каждой женщины Колониального флота стоит шестьсот тысяч смертей, которые могли бы к ней прийти.  
У некоторых из них есть имена: помнят Хелену Кейн, своих матерей, сестер, дочерей, соседок, возлюбленных своих мертвых друзей.  
Лица некоторых из них едва можно вспомнить, а от других остаются только лица без историй, наводняющие коридоры «Галактики» и других кораблей.  
У большей части из них нет имен, нет и воспоминаний о них. Они несметны, бесчисленны, невообразимы, и их забывают прежде, чем остаток расы успевает произнести «никогда не забудем».  
Для мертвой женщины, от которой не осталось даже воспоминаний, будто ее и не существовало вовсе, не осталось ничего. Никакой сон, никакой сайлон не коснется ее. Она становится одной из тех, о ком смутно догадываются и кого оплакивают потому, что десять миллионов или даже десять тысяч мертвых женщин – слишком много, чтобы их различать.  
Мертвые – потеряны, потеряны навсегда и оплаканы. И годы больше ничего не значат, как и сайлоны, как и мечты, как и сожаление. Для нее ничто из этого не имеет значения, потому что ничего из этого не существует. 

8\. «Золотое сердце» (Каприка и Шестые Балтара)  
_Вот на что они живут. Они входят, берут то, что им надо, и выходят._  
Никакого позерства. Просто дело. 

Одной ночью – самой обычной ночью – пришла другая Шестая Гая.  
\- Ты – это не я, - сурово сказала ей бывшая Натази. Может, это была Каприка. Она могла бы представить себя Каприкой, встретившейся с Шестой Балтара. – Ты никто.  
\- Ну разумеется, - ответила Шестая Гая. – Он больше не блистает, так?  
\- Это твоя вина. Ты зачаровываешь его. Никто настоящий с тобой не сравниться, - рявкнула Каприка. – Я даже сомневаюсь, что ты Шестая. Ни один сайлон не может появиться из подсознания Гая и переместиться в мое.  
Шестая Гая злорадно ухмыльнулась.  
\- Я такая, какая есть, - промурлыкала она. – Я ношу твое тело, потому что так нужно. Никакого позерства. Просто дело.  
\- И это тоже неверно, - сказала Каприка. – Кто ты? Что ты такое?  
\- Я посланница Господа, - ответила Шестая Гая, пожимая плечами. – И мне уготована своя роль, так же, как и тебе. Нам нельзя продолжать не понимать друг друга, дитя.  
Фальшивая Шестая протянула руку и погладила Каприку по лицу, и та на секунду почувствовала, что ее одобряют. Что ее любят. Что она почти совершенна.  
Но это мгновение было мимолетным, и Каприка снова осталась в одиночестве. Гадая, вернется ли когда-нибудь ее Гай теперь, после того, как она узнала о девушке из его мечтаний.  
\- Я никогда и не уходил, дорогая, - шепнул ей на ухо знакомый голос. – Для тебя я всегда буду рядом.  
\- Ты та же самая личность, что и Шестая, которая только что ушла?  
\- Ну конечно, - ответил он, незримой рукой касаясь ее живота. – И я люблю тебя независимо от того, каким ты меня предпочитаешь видеть. Покуда ты любишь Господа, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
\- Всегда? – переспросила она с надеждой в голосе.  
\- Всегда, - успокоил он ее. 

9\. «Я не люблю понедельники» (Анастасия Дуалла)  
_Той ночью, после душа, который все равно не мог бы смыть то, от чего она хотела избавиться, она сказала мужу: «Я боюсь»._

Интересно, воспринимает ли ее всерьез хоть кто-нибудь из них, гадает Ди. Отец и сын Адама думают, что она грубиянка, и иногда она бывает весьма строга с Ли, но когда Ди смотрит в зеркало после душа, она не знает.  
Умная женщина или симпатичный младший офицер, которая славится молодыми здоровяками-бойфрендами? Ди ненавистна мысль, что о ней могут думать как о женщине, делающей карьеру через постель. Ди не ненавистна только сама власть.  
И она знает, что не всегда все выходит легко. Ей двадцать лет, она миниатюрна, симпатична, она с Сагитариона, и она женщина. Все говорит против того, чтобы попасть в Колониальный флот. Вот почему Ди берет то, что дают, и не страдает из-за этого. Она соглашается помочь Таю с подтасовкой голосов, Таю и новой воображале-девице по имени Тори, заменившей Билли для Розлин, потому что Ди все понимает. Президент Балтар – несчастье, которое вот-вот разразится, и Ди удивляется, почему Розлин не может просто солгать сейчас и потом не исполнить свое обещание. Уж все честнее, чем откровенная подтасовка на выборах, но это только мнение Ди.  
Она все равно соглашается на это. Не потому, что чувствует вину перед Билли, и не потому, что Розлин так уж важна, ничего подобного. Ди делает это, потому что ее странным образом радует возможность обойти кого-нибудь, представив это как счетную ошибку, и заполучить козырь против самой влиятельной женщины на флоте.  
Ди смотрит на себя в зеркало и немного страшится. Чего ей на самом деле хочется? Чтобы Ли Адама любил ее? Или просто нравиться ему в достаточной мере, чтобы можно было взять его фамилию и заработать расположение Лоры Розлин?  
Ди знает себя слишком хорошо, и прежде чем ей удается себя отговорить, она успевает отвести взгляд от зеркала и сконцентрироваться.  
Это единственный способ. Со временем они начнут принимать ее всерьез. 

10\. «Счастье – это горячий пистолет» (Шерон Агатон)  
_Ты пользуешься дарами Господа. Так говорила ее мать, и почему-то из-за этого они ссорились еще сильнее._

Она дала слово.  
Представителей ее народа казнили, множество сайлонов погибло от биологического оружия, ее дочь была мертва, а она ничего не могла поделать, потому что дала слово. Почему-то от этого становилось только труднее.  
Ты пользуешься дарами Господа, и даром Афине была верность. Она не Бумер, которая всадила в старика две пули. Она – самостоятельная личность. Она поклялась в верности врагам своего народа и продолжала надеяться на лучшее.  
Но ее надежды не оправдались.  
Но кровопролитие нужно было когда-нибудь остановить. Оно должно подойти к концу, а не будет доверия – не будет и шанса начать все с начала.  
Он доверяет ей. Адама доверяет ей. Может, он и единственный, не считая Хило, - но Адама верит в нее, верит, что можно достичь мира, если только взглянуть правде в глаза.  
А правда в том, что она дала слово и остается ему верной, пусть это и больно до безумия, и если придется, она позволит этим людям уничтожить свой народ. Афина сдержит свое слово.  
Ей остается только сидеть с сухими глазами и смотреть на свое личное оружие.  
Она дала слово. 

11\. «Кровавый дождь» (Келли Тирол)  
_Ее последней мыслью, прежде чем она получила пулю, была мысль о том, что она на пятом месяце беременности, и что если не сражаться за свое будущее, не будет никакого будущего ни для кого._

Похоже, подмога не появится вовремя. Она приходит только после того, как пятьдесят человек успевают умереть. Лоре Розлин, разумеется, удается спастись, она прибегает, испачканная кровью Зарека, как долбаная богиня войны, и издает крик. Вовсе не истерический вопль – скорее, боевой клич, и она убивает первого коснувшегося ее охранника, всаживает нож ему в сердце и идет дальше. По ее лицу бегут слезы, смывая с кожи кровь и мозги.  
Келли смотрит на нее, не в силах бежать. Не в силах двинуться. Ее руки развязаны, она свободна, она может бежать, бежать быстро, но она не в силах двинуться.  
«Беги, дура, беги», - думает она, но ноги ее не слушаются.  
А потом она замечает большое красное пятно у себя на животе.  
И только тогда понимает, что смотрела на все, уже стоя на коленях.  
Ее сын. Гален. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Она падает на бок, и никто не замечает, как медленно и болезненно она умирает. Келли холодно, может, какие-то из этих ботинок и принадлежат Галену, но она не знает точно, и ее криков никто не услышит.  
Когда становится еще холоднее, Келли начинает молиться. Пожалуйста, Зевс, Гера, кто угодно. Сделайте так, чтобы мир больше не был таким. Пусть ее сыну никогда не придется умирать, жалея, что она так и не услышала его первого слова.  
Келли не знает, каким будет мир, но твердо знает, что таким он больше не будет. Это должно прекратиться. Больше никакой крови. Она молится, открывая и закрывая рот, но не издавая ни звука, о том, что ее крови уже достаточно, что крови всех этих людей уже достаточно.  
Пожалуйста, боги, пусть это прекратится. 

12\. «Настоящее» (Гибрид)  
_Все это – правда._

прыжок. 

В ее голове слышны все их голоса и она любит их она продолжает любить их и ребенок зовет маму и Третья хочет чтобы ее любили и Третья хочет любить ребенка и Шестая хочет любит его но он никчемен и Восмерка привыкла думать что она личность но это не ее ребенок и это мог бы быть ее ребенок но жизнь вытекает из него и может она втайне радуется что она не мать и это станет проблемой позже и все это соединяется по точкам и в отсеках с 19е по 19 ф перегрев и у трех центурионов проблемы с двигательным механизмом и кажется Ли снова открывает и если бы он не бы старпомом на «Галактике» случилось бы нечто фатальное но если она перераспределит ресурсы можно остановить перегрев и не потратить циклическое время компьютера и 

прыжок. 

это неприятно, как быть пьяным. а что не так с тем, чтобы быть пьяным? ты просишь стакан воды. это шутка пойми что она может просканировать и некоторые из этих мыслей принадлежат Господу и кто же тот кто почти остается здесь и сейчас небольшие погрешности в системе переработки отходов и корабль воскрешения слишком близок к максимальной скорости и это шутка, понял? позовите психиатра, бог считает что он лора розлин. Это шутка пойми это шутка ты просишь стакан воды бог считает что он 

прыжок. 

Перегрев в отсеке 19ф, выброс напряжения в помещении противника, непрерывное размещение колониальных судов на ее теле заставляет ее немного ржаветь, как короста, которую она не может перестать чесать. Другими словами, все системы в норме. 

прыжок. 


End file.
